


Hey! Tie your shoes! I don't want you falling for anyone else.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [12]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Football | Soccer, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, WinWin is a supportive boyfriend, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: It's the first game of the season and Yuta has been buzzing with excitement all week. Of course they are coming to support him.





	Hey! Tie your shoes! I don't want you falling for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome back!   
> I hope you had a great week.   
> Enjoy.

It’s the first football game of the season. Yuta had been buzzing around all week, telling everyone who wanted to hear it (or not) how excited he was to be finally playing again. It had gotten to the point where even Joohyun and Jaehyun (the most patient people Sicheng knew) almost snapped at him, yet the omega didn’t even seem to realize. And to be honest all of them were just happy that their friend was happy. 

Of course, Sicheng came to cheer him on. Why wouldn’t he? Yuta was his boyfriend after all and if football made him happy he wanted to see him play. And cheer him on whether it went good or bad. Plus, the younger watched his dance practice and competitions often enough so it was only fair if he would do so to. 

“What’s Yutas number again?” Joohyun, who was sitting next to him asked, trying to find their friend in the mass of people down on the field. They had gotten pretty good seats, right in front of the barrier between the seats and where the players and their coach and the helpers were sitting. And luckily it was the part where their own team was.

“It’s 10.” He answered. To be honest he was still a little scared when it came to Joohyun but the female alpha had warmed up to him a little during the last few weeks and now wasn’t glaring at him anymore. An improvement. And he didn’t want to mess that up. 

“Oh! I found him!” Excited she pointed towards Yuta, nearly slapping the bag of popcorn out of Seulgi’s hands. She really behaved like a mom to them. It was more obvious when one of them was in a competition or presentation. Sicheng had seen her behave like one when Seulgi or Taeyong took part in dancing competitions, when Jaehyun had a basketball game, when Yeri had an art exhibition or when Wendy, Sooyoung, Doyoung or Taeil took part in debates. It was a contrast to her usual cold behaviour. One that made her seem a little less intimidating. 

“He looks so small next to the rest of them.” Sooyoung leaned forwards a little. “Is Yuyu the only omega on the team?” Yuta really did look small compared to everyone else on the field. Small enough to make Sicheng worry for him. His boyfriend didn’t really gain muscles like the rest of his team. Or their opponent team. Due to his omega nature he stayed smaller and thinner. Not bony but definitely not as buff as everyone else on the team. Any omega making it onto their universities soccer team seemingly effortless was a little wonder and Sicheng was extremely proud of his boyfriend to be one of them. 

“The only one on tonight’s team.” Jaehyun answered. “Usually there is another boy on the team who is also an omega. And, apparently, Yuta is the only one on the field too.” Sicheng genuinely didn’t like the fact that his boyfriend was in this situation right now, but he tried calming himself. This was football. Not rugby or American football. It was still kind of a contact sport but not as intense. 

“He’s gonna do well, don’t worry.” Sicheng thought it was directed towards Sooyoung until he looked up and saw everyone in his boyfriend’s group of friends staring at him. He nodded slowly and tried relaxing a bit. 

“He’s fast and has a lot of control over the ball, that’s the most important thing.” Jaehyun went on explaining. “He’s going to do well tonight.” Sicheng decided to trust the other alpha. After all, Jaehyun probably knew more than the rest of them about sports and had also watched Yuta play and train before. Unlike him. Sadly.   
It turned out that Jaehyun was right. Yuta really was fast. His reflexes were quick which kept him from being tackled to the ground a few times. Every time it came to this point, Sicheng felt himself holding his breath and hoping that nothing would happen. 

Yuta’s friends seemed a little more relaxed then him. They cheered loudly every time the omega had the ball and even louder, whenever he got close to their opponents’ goal. Of course, he helped them but he just had to worry. Yeri and Sooyoung even had made the effort to put together a poster that they held up proudly, leading to Joohyun taking a photo (like a mom). It was a good time. 

 

Halftime came and he was able to relax a bit more. Yuta’s team was leading, although his boyfriend had not scored yet. However, Sicheng was still proud. Yuta did so amazing and he looked like he was enjoying I so much so how could he not? 

“Yu!” Sooyoung called out as soon as their friend was close enough to hear them and the omega grinned, jogging till he was standing right in front of the bleachers. 

“How was I?” He asked and everyone immediately started showering him with praises. Including WinWin himself. Obviously. Even though he had been worried the whole 45 minutes, he had noticed how amazing Yuta looked while playing. He deserved those praises (to be honest in Sicheng’s mind he always deserved to be praised).   
He listened while Jaehyun started giving Yuta tips on how he could get through their opponent’s teams defence. Not that he had much clue what the other was talking, but he could try and figure it out. After all it was important to Yuta and so he wanted to understand at least the basics. 

“NAKAMOTO!” A loud voice yelled and his boyfriend jumped a little. They all looked to where the voice came from. A man in his forties or fifties, judged by his cloths and posture the team’s coach.

“I need to go!” Yuta grinned happily and waved his friends before turning around to go back to his team. While this happened, the alpha noticed something about his boyfriend that bothered him. Because it was putting Yuta in a potentially dangerous situation. 

“Yuta!” The omega turned around and looked at him. “Tie your shoes. I don’t want you falling for anyone else!” Immediately a flush of pink spread on his boyfriend’s cheeks. Also, Jaehyun hollered in laughter while Sooyoung and Yerim started chanting Sicheng’s name. It felt weird. Really, really weird and awkward and he couldn’t help but carefully glance towards Joohyun and Taeyong. Both of them were laughing along everyone else. No angry glare, no threats this time. Thankfully. 

“This one wasn’t even that bad!” Yuta called, still smiley and happy, while kneeling down to tie his shoes properly. Sicheng grinned. He thought so too. There had been worse ones so far. This one could be considered cute. A bit cheesy but still cute. 

“Love you!” He responded. Until he had met Yuta he wouldn’t have done something like that in public. He had told Yuta he loved him before, in public too, but not loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Not because he was embarrassed or anything but he knew a lot of people thought that one should keep their relationship to themselves and not flaunt it around. Which he kind of got, but he loved the giant smile on Yutas face a little too much to care about those individuals’ opinion right now. 

“NAKAMOTO! YOU’RE NOT ON THE TEAM TO FLIRT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! NOW GET OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU RUN AROUND THE FIELD TEN TIMES!” Yuta giggled a little before waving his friends bye once more and jogging towards the benches were his team and the coach were waiting for him. 

“That was really cute.” Taeil grinned at Sicheng. “Like one of those rom-com couples. Kind of reversed.” It was right in a way. Usually in those movies they portrait it the other way around and alpha who was that fit guy on his schools or universities teams and an omega cheering him on. Not that they were a rare thing. Sicheng was sure there were a lot of alphas supporting their mate doing what they liked. Four were with him right now. And society was changing a lot these days. 

“We love a supportive couple.” Yerim grinned and Wendy next to her nodded heavily. 

“I hope he scores.” Joohyun pointed out. “He always gets so excited when that happens and I think he would be over the moon if you saw it.” While it was nice to hear it, it left a bit of our sour taste in his mouth. 

“He doesn’t need to score for me to be proud of him.” He shook his head. He was already incredibly proud of Yuta. And he would support him with pretty much everything. Except anything that would include the omega breaking any laws of course. But to be fair he didn’t think Yuta would ever do something like that. 

“We know.” Jaehyun grinned. “Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want to show of a little.” Now Sicheng chuckled. It sounded very unlike Yuta but also, he wouldn’t mind if his boyfriend did that. It was okay to show of a bit every now and then. 

“Plus, their opponents goal keeper is kind of a dick.” Doyoung crossed his arms over his chest in an angry motion. “Last time Yuta scored against him he threw a tantrum like a three-year-old and almost punched him because ‘an omega should never disrespect an alpha like that since he’s higher in the hierarchy’.” After hearing that, Sicheng decided to keep a close eye on the goal keeper, just to make sure nothing would happen to his boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe he is still allowed to play.” Joohyun glared angrily. “Any normal person that freaks out like this during a game get’s a red card and is suspended for the next few games but he never faced any consequences.” It made Sicheng angry to hear it. Whether it was because secondary gender discrimination was still a thing or because the goal keeper was a rich boy it was unfair to not treat him the same way as they would everyone else who behaved like this. 

“His parents are really rich.” Seulgi explained when she saw Sicheng’s slightly confused expression. “I know not all rich kids behave like this, you wouldn’t for example, but there are a lot who abuse their status and he is one of them. In fact, he would probably tell you not to associate with any of us besides Jaehyun since we all are on scholarships and those are the worst kind of people to him.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. He had never really enjoyed being around people of his wealth and status. It got to their heads and while the world he grew up in might seem amazing for an outsider, once you scraped of its pretty surface, most of it was fake and dirty. And so were friendships. With them and his other friends it was easier. He hadn’t told anyone at first, being scared that they would use him but even after everyone found out (his friends a year earlier than Yutas – Doyoung had found a newspaper article on his father with a picture where he was with him) their behaviour didn’t change. Except for one thing and that was Yuta putting up a fight every time he wanted to buy him something that was more expensive than a cup of coffee. 

“If I ever get like this, can you knock me out?” He turned to Joohyun specifically because he had a feeling like she would come through in that case. The female alpha nodded slowly and he copied that action. 

“You know, I have the same agreement with Jaehyun.” Sicheng’s gaze flew to the other alpha who just threw him a grin before concentrating again on whatever Doyoung was really excitedly talking about right now. 

“Oh, they’re on the field again!” Sooyoung suddenly interrupted them, almost screeching the end of the sentence before continuing to cheer for Yuta loudly. Since their team (aka the home team) was leading the atmosphere on the bleachers was quite ecstatic. And it took over Sicheng too. He joined in the others cheering for their friend/boyfriend while simultaneously hoping that nothing would happen to the younger. Especially not after he heard about the thing that had happened with the alpha. He didn’t want anything to happen to Yuta. 

They watched closely as the second half of the match started. As much as he worried, he had fun watching Yuta. The omega looked so confident and happy and seeing that just made him feel happy too. Because it wasn’t a secret how shy Yuta was in his usual daily life. So, seeing him like this was a good feeling. 

While watching, Jaehyun started explaining him some of the basic rules of the game and pointed out a few mistakes that were made as well as good moves. All the while Sicheng listened closely. He wanted to understand the game. Not completely but at least to know what Yuta was talking about or doing right now. 

“OH! Oh! OH!” Joohyun suddenly jumped up and down pointing at the small omega with the number 10 on his jersey who just got the ball by one of his team mates and was really, really close to the opponent’s goal. With a good chance of scoring. 

Immediately their full attention was on their friend. Sicheng felt himself holding his breath while watching his boyfriend. It was like everything went silent for a few second, even the wind, while they watched Yuta shooting the ball towards the goal. And scored. 

Seconds later everyone freaked out. Loud cheers were heard and they started jumping up and down on the bleachers in excitement together while Yuta was buried in a giant group hug by his teammates. All of them were celebrating Yuta and his goal and no one paid any attention to the angry goalkeeper. Sometimes it’s just better to celebrate an amazing thing your friend did than to focus on someone who might ruin that. 

It took about ten minutes for everyone (players and those who watched) to calm down enough so that they could continue the match. They were still celebrating when the game was going on already. Maybe their group in particular celebrated a little harder than everyone else because the cutely happy omega that shot the goal was their friend/boyfriend. 

Yuta didn’t play the full halftime this time. Shortly after scoring, the coach took the small omega of the field and sent another player in instead. Yuta looked tired, but extremely happy with himself. And Sicheng felt how his heart swell with pride. His boyfriend had, from what he knew, played amazingly and had scored for his team. Sicheng decided he would treat him for food on their way back home later. And to massage his calves and feet later. He didn’t know if there was a victory party later on (probably) but still. Or he would do it in the morning. 

They watched the rest of the game a little less enthusiastic, since Yuta wasn’t on the field anymore. But still continued to cheer with everyone and having a little party every time the other team missed the goal (that happened a lot). 

Their team ended up winning 3:0. Sicheng watched laughing how all the players who had been sitting on the bench till the end, ran onto the field, including Yuta. His smile widened when he saw how they lifted his boyfriend up and threw him into the air three times (luckily catching every time). Yuta laughed and really enjoyed himself so he was happy too. 

“Come, we’re going down to the field.” Joohyun grabbed onto his hand and pulled him with her, not letting go while they jumped down the stairs to the field. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot to Sicheng. They had accepted him. And he was glad they did. He knew the first impression on Joohyun hadn’t been the best but luckily the other had given him a chance to prove himself. Apparently, he had passed. 

It wasn’t too hard to find Yuta in the mass of people. The omega was jumping up and down like a human flummi excitedly and bounced right into Sicheng’s arms as soon as he saw them. Beaming the alpha wrapped his arms around him and swooped down to press a kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips, not minding a bit, that Yuta was sweaty or that they were standing in the middle of a crowd or that there were splotches of grass and dirt on Yutas cloths and face. The only one that mattered to him right now was Yuta. His wonderful, talented boyfriend. 

“Congratulations.” He whispered into his ear, once he had pulled away from their kiss, forced by the lack of air he (and Yuta too) was feeling. Yuta’s smile widened even more. 

“We did it!” He cheered. “And I scored!” Sicheng returned that huge smile and pecked his forehead before letting go of Yuta so everyone else could congratulate him too. He laughed when he saw Sooyoung, Wendy and Yerim pull his boyfriend into a group hug and Yuta flushed a little because all three of them pretended to be weird aunts and smooched his cheeks. It was funny and comical and he loved seeing him happy and with his friends. And he laughed even more when Doyoung (like a mom) spit onto a tissue and started whipping Yutas face with it and when Yuta pulled a face. It only stopped when Jaehyun stopped laughing and pulled his mate away from a scowling Yuta. He was happy. As long as Yuta was happy he would be too. It made him feel like he did a good job as an alpha and his boyfriend. 

They celebrated on the field for a little longer before the coach appeared and send the players to shower and change (“You have now idea how sweaty all of you are. You guys stink!”). They waited for Yuta in front of the lockers while he showered and changed. Their university had lockers divided by gender and secondary gender so Yuta was all alone in the room and didn’t need to wait or fight anyone to get a shower which was why he was done quite quickly. 

“TO THE BONFIRE!” Jaehyun hollered as soon as Yuta left the locker room with still damp hair. Sicheng learned that unlike his first impressions of the him, the alpha actually was quite loud, especially when it came to sports apparently. Maybe Jaehyun just needed some time to warm up to people unlike the girls (minus Joohyun) who were loud and outgoing in general. Or Taeil who was living his best slightly weird life very openly. But they all matched and complemented each other so nicely, including Taeyong, Doyoung and Yuta as the more quiet ones of ones of the bunch. 

“Don’t let Yuta drink to much, he is not that good with alcohol.” Joohyun leaned closer to Sicheng while giving him that advise. “One drink is okay, but Two-Drink-Yuta is getting just weird and you don’t wanna go to Four-Drink-Yuta. So, it’s best to keep him away from Jaehyun if you don’t intend to carry him home later.” Well, Sicheng didn’t mind carrying Yuta home but he didn’t want him to feel like shit with a hangover tomorrow. So, he would keep an eye on him. And him away from Jaehyun for the most parts. 

Sicheng took Yutas bag while walking to the car. He also bent down to give the other a piggy back ride as soon as Yuta asked him to with a pout. He loved doing this. Also, anyone who was able to say no to a pouting Yuta was a certified monster and had no soul. That’s what he thought at least. 

They drove to the bonfire in different cars, Yuta and Sicheng being on their own. Sicheng listened with a little smile while Yuta animatedly talked about the game as if Sicheng hadn’t watched. He didn’t mind. Excitement was a cute look on Yuta. Of course, he praised him too. He was really proud of his boyfriend after all. He would’ve been no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I put a Brooklyn 99 reference in there... Hopefully you enjoyed this (and the part in general...).  
> As always, thank you so much for reading and a huge thank you to everyone who comments (I always get so happy when reading your comments) and to everyone leaving kudos.   
> I hope you all have a wonderful week.   
> See you next time!


End file.
